


Friends Never Forget

by RavenT2



Series: X-Men: Crossroads [2]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: Sequel to "New Memories & New Chances." Wolverine receives a letter from a not-so-old friend, Yukio. When the allies meet up and remember the battles they had in Japan and how the world has changed, they realize that friendship is one of the most important things in the world. Sequel to "X-Men: Days of Future Past" & "The Wolverine." One-Shot. (Repost from my other fan fiction page)
Relationships: Logan & Yukio (Marvel)
Series: X-Men: Crossroads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703197
Kudos: 7





	Friends Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on 1/31/2016.
> 
> Here is a sequel to the story "New Memories & New Chances." I always wondered how, in the world after the timeline reset, Wolverine would deal with what happened in Japan, especially in the case of Yukio.
> 
> I LOVED Yukio! She was so freakin' awesome and funny. She was a definite bright spot in "The Wolverine" and very pretty. I loved that movie as a whole, like the rest in the X-Men franchise, but she was one of my favorite characters. This is my take on what happened after "X-Men: Days of Future Past" and "The Wolverine." Enjoy!

The past few days hadn’t gone the way Logan expected them, even with something clearly developing with him and Storm. Despite this new and, seemingly, better world, he couldn’t help but feel some things were still missing. After all, his old life did have a few bright spots and some things that stood out as genuinely good.

Logan was walking through the school, heading outside to smoke a cigar so neither Professor Xavier or Storm would catch him, when he heard Julian approach.

“Professor Logan!” Julian said, coming to a stop out of his run.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Logan asked. “And why are you running? You’re a telekinetic, you can fly.”

“Professor Summers said not to in the school unless it’s an emergency.”

Logan shook his head and muttered, “He just loves to suck the fun out of everything.” He exhaled. “Whadda ya want?”

“This letter came from you.” Julian handed him an envelope.

Logan opened the letter and examined its contents, staring at it for a long time.

“What is it?”

Logan smirked. “A message from a friend.” He put the letter in his pocket, “Tell Storm I’ll be back in a bit.”

Julian exhaled. “You’re not going to go cheat on her or anything, are you?”

Logan stared at him, blankly. “You know about us?”

“The whole school knows about you two.”

“Just go tell Storm what I said and keep yer damn mouth shut, okay, bub?”

“What does that word even mean?”

“Get outta here!”

Julian smiled. “Yes, sir!” He headed off back into the mansion.

Logan looked outside and scoffed, thinking about the letter. “How about that?”

Nearly an hour later, Logan walked through the streets of New York City until he came to a Japanese restaurant that the message he received told him to go to. He couldn’t help but remember his battles in Japan with the ninja and the Silver Samurai during his previous timeline. He walked inside and looked around and didn’t see or smell anything out of the ordinary. Despite his certainty the letter’s author was a friend he knew well, he couldn’t break old habits. Once he was positive everything was clear, he went and sat at the bar, ordering a beer.

After sitting for a few minutes, he smelled someone very familiar coming toward him. He shook his head. “I can’t believe you actually remember.”

“Just because the world changed, doesn’t mean that I forgot about you, Logan- _san_ ,” the familiar voice came from behind him.

Logan smiled, turned around, and looked at Yukio. Her hair was still red and she was dressed very similar to how he remembered her back in the previous timeline.

She sat down, “After all, one doesn’t forget a fight with a giant mechanical samurai.”

He scoffed. “That was kinda pathetic, though.”

“It was.” She sat a kodachi down on the bar.

“How are you walking around with that?”

“Everyone thinks it’s just decoration. I am Japanese.”

He just chuckled. He took a drink then looked back at her. “How do you remember what happened?”

“It seems my gift changed just a bit,” she explained. “Now… it seems I never forget some things. No matter what happens.”

“Not so bad.” He smiled. “It’s good to see you, kid.”

She nodded, “You, too.”

“How’d you find me?”

“You’re one of the world famous X-Men now. Superheroes who have saved the world and are making people think twice about calling mutants ‘monsters.’ You’re a professor at a school. A better question is how didn’t I find you?”

He shook his head. “How’s this new world for you?”

“Slightly better than the old one, I have to admit.”

“So, why’d you come looking for me?”

“I thought you would need a bodyguard.”

Logan chuckled. “Uh… I have someone currently on that job and she might take offense to that.”

“‘She’?” Yukio asked. “Does she offer better protection than me?”

“Whether I want it or not.”

She smiled. “Is she… only your bodyguard, Logan- _san_?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Now, you’re just being a pain in the ass.”

She giggled. “I couldn’t resist bringing that look on your face.”

He shook his head and took another drink.

“So, the lone ronin has found love, has he?”

“‘Love’ is a strong word. Let’s stick with… we’re seeing what happens.”

“A safe way to play the game,” Yukio declared.

Logan shrugged, “Maybe.” He looked around then back at her, “So, I may not need a bodyguard but… we could always use a student. We could always use an X-man.”

She looked at him, surprised.

“What? You didn’t see that coming?”

“Slightly. I saw myself returning to the school with you. I thought you might still be in need of my protection.”

“Maybe I am. But, instead of that, how about I just need… I just _want_ … a friend?”

Yukio smiled. “You’ve never seemed the type to have a need for a lot of friends.”

“I don’t,” Logan said. “It’s why I choose them carefully.”

She smiled, bowing her head to catch any tears. “I hate that I’m crying.”

“Don’t. We all do it.”

She looked up at him. “Do you?”

He paused. “Not in a long time.”

She smiled. “ _Domo arigato_ , Logan- _san_. I would very much appreciate that. Honestly, though this new world is better… I… I don’t have any other home to go to.”

“Well… you need to change how you word that. ‘Cause ya got one, now.”

Yukio smiled.

Logan looked at the bartender. “Hey, bub! Two shots of sake!”

The bartender poured the drinks and handed them to the two.

Logan held the sake to Yukio. “X-Men?”

She smiled, took her own sake, and smiled. “X-Men.”

The clinked the glasses and downed the contents, solidifying the new member of the team.

Yukio shook her head. “I’m not used to that.”

“You won’t do it often,” Logan replied. “Professor X doesn’t have a lot of alcohol on the school grounds.”

“That sounds… a little boring.”

“You ain’t kiddin’.” He chuckled. “Come on. Let’s get outta here.”

“Good. I have to meet your new bodyguard.”

“I think you’ll like her. She’s good at fighting and easy on the eyes.”

She giggled. “Yes, you have found love.”

“Shaddap.”

She giggled again. She hurried to the door. “After me. I have to make sure you’re safe.”

He rolled his eyes, “I don’t need protection, bub.”

“Maybe. But a good friend looks out for their friends.”

He scoffed. “Ain’t that the truth.” He patted her on the shoulder, “Ain’t that the truth.”

As they walked out of the restaurant, they realized that they not only solidified the new member of the X-Men but a friendship that meant a lot to them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed these two one-shots! They were loads of fun to write! I'm considering a chapter story but I don't know when I'll get the chance.
> 
> Also, Julian is Julian Keller AKA Hellion from the X-Men comics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
